Memories
by Goku Black SSJ Rose
Summary: Sequel to Orange Star High: The Cell Games - As part of an assignment for a class, Gohan must recall how his childhood was like. *Discontinued*
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

 ** _4 months later..._**

Gohan sat slumped in his chair, listening to his new history teacher talk about some War that happened over 100 years ago. He sighed to himself as he looked at the clock and saw that he still had at least 5 minutes left until the end of the day. Sometimes he wondered why he even went to class in the first place. All of this junk that the teacher spoke about was already crammed in his head by the age of 12, so he never really paid any close attention.

Gohan looked around the class and saw that pretty much everyone was either asleep, or just barely awake. His two friends Sharpner and Erasa were among the two that were completely knocked out, while him and Videl were probably two of only a couple other students that had managed to keep their eyes at least slightly open for the portion of the class. It was a shame that their old history teacher left because he didn't want to teach for a school that was being funded by the now world-known liar Hercule Satan, saying that "he'd rather sit at home and do nothing." But that was nearly 4 months ago, and here they are now stuck with Mr. Note, the hardest and most boring teacher in the entire school.

Out of nowhere, the sound of the bell played throughout the school building and suddenly the students who were in deep slumber were as wide awake as a Saiyan child that ate a jar of candy. It was finally the end of the school week, and there was nothing that could stop them from going one and forgetting about how boring today was. Nothing except for the teacher..

"Hold it right there!" Mr. Note's voice boomed throughout the classroom, stopping each and every one of the students from leaving the room.

"I have had it with everyone sleeping while my class is in session." He walked towards the door and shut it, leaving all of the students in shock and in sadness.

"You kids think you can prosper in life without knowing your history?" A boy that was standing near the back of class decided to be funny by responding with a "Yes," making the whole class burst out in laughter.

Unfortunately for the class, the teacher wasn't laughing at all. In fact, he was more pissed than ever. He didn't get his Masters degree in History just to teach a bunch of students who don't want to do anything but sleep.

"You all think this is joke, huh?" His eyes darted all over the room, looking at each and every student through his glasses. "Well how about this joke, I'm making you all write a ten paged report on an event that you've experienced that has changed your life." A whole bunch of "Aww's" and "Come on's" were heard in the classroom as the students begged their teacher not to torture them.

"That's right, a ten paged report that's due next Thursday." One particular red headed girl raised her hand in the air.

"Uhhh.. Sir? I don't think 5 days is good for a ten paged report.. You see, most of us are very busy during the weekday with our assignments from our other classes, so we won't have time to focus on your assignment," she told him. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, hoping that would get them out of doing the report.

"You have a good point, Miss Angela." Everyone cheered as they thought that Angela somehow convinced the most strict teacher in the school not to assign them the ten paged report.

"Instead of having the report due next Thursday, it will be due next Monday. No exceptions, no excuses. You will also do a presentation on it. This assignment will count as 60% of your final grade, so if you don't complete it, you will receive an F for this semester." Mr. Note walked over to the door, opening it slowly with a smirk on his face that rivaled Vegeta's.

"Have a nice weekend, class," he said sarcastically. All of the students walked out of the door with dejected looks on their faces, some of them even crying now that they have to work their asses off or fail that class.

 **llllll**

The group of 4 teenagers walked through the streets of Satan City, all wondering how they would do their report.

"So, what happened in your life that changed you guys?" Erasa was the first to ask in the group.

"I won the MVP award in my Baseball Summer League when I was 12, I've been a changed man ever since," Sharpner bragged. Videl rolled her eyes at him, resisting the urge to slap him upside his head.

"He said an event that changed your life, not an accomplishment, dumbass. Plus I'm certain he wouldn't accept that on your report." Sharpner shrugged his shoulders and replied with a "whatever."

"Does losing your virginity count as an event that's life changing?" Erasa spoke up. Videl sighed to herself, wondering why Erasa and Sharpner were so dumb at times. It was almost like they were made for each other. She was glad Gohan was there, at least he was someone smart.

"So Gohan, what's the life changing experience that you're going to write about?" Videl suddenly asked him.

"Actually, I don't know." There were a lot of things that happened in his past that's changed him, but the Cell Games stood out the most. It was from that day on his father passed on the role as Earth's protector to him. Almost the same as someone transitioning from adolescence to adulthood. He could always talk about the Cell Games, but everyone had already seen the fight between him and Cell, so it would be pointless to write and present about it.

"I'll probably think of something when I get home," he continued.

"Well whatever it is, I bet its gonna be something as crazy as the Cell Games," Sharpner responded. Gohan chuckled to himself at his comment.

"You guys wouldn't believe how many crazy events I've been through since I was a child." Gohan walked off to a different direction, waving goodbye to his girlfriend & two friends goodbye. He flew off to his house in a dash, not worrying about if people saw him flying or not. That was one of the advantages of the whole Cell Games video fiasco that happened at his school 4 months prior. Now that people knew who he really was, he no longer had to hide himself.

 **llllll**

"Mom, Goten? I'm home!" He shouted as he opened the door to his house. His mother immediately greeted him from her favorite area, the kitchen.

"How was school dear?" she asked him.

"Just like every day, only now that I have to do a ten paged report that's due on Monday," he replied to her with a sigh.

"A ten paged paper? What's it about?"

"I have to write about an event that I've experienced that's changed me."

"You've had so many events that have changed you, so why not write about all of them?" Chi Chi suggested. It actually wasn't a bad idea at all to him. Normally, he would go all lengths to avoid talking about his childhood, but lately he saw no reason not to talk about it. What he went through as a child made him into the mature 17-year old boy he was now, so what was so bad about it?

"You know what mom, that's a great idea. Thank you." He gave her a peck on the cheek, and she smiled in response.

"No problem Gohan. Now go start on your homework immediately," she commanded. Gohan gave her a salute as a joke before he marched up to his bedroom. But there was one thing he forgot to ask.

"Hey Mom, where's Goten?" Usually, Goten would've been the first to greet Gohan, but surprisingly he was nowhere to be found.

"Look upstairs in my room," she told him, a bit of disappointment in her voice. Gohan did exactly that, and what he saw when he got up to her room was Goten deep asleep on her bed, with a mountain full of empty candy wrappers next to him. The only logical explanation he could come up with was that Goten must've had a huge sugar rush, and crashed in their Mom's bed when it faded away. Gohan couldn't help but laugh at the scene. Seeing Goten sleeping in his position reminded him of how their Dad slept when he was still alive.

 _He's just like Dad_ , Gohan told himself. He thought back to the days when his father was with them. The days before Cell arrived, before the Androids, even before his uncle Raditz showed up. How his life had changed after that day his father wanted to introduce him to his friends. His life had changed on that day.

 **llllll**

"Ugh, no.." Gohan scribbled out the words on his paper in frustration. He had been working on his assignment for nearly two hours now, and so far he wasn't satisfied with anything he put down. His hair was a lot messier than usual from constantly pulling at it out of annoyance, and his head was throbbing from the massive headache he got from overthinking. The concept of writing about his entire childhood sounded easy at first, but then he had to factor in how he was actually changed by all of those events. It was a pain because he couldn't remember whether they actually changed him at all or not. Times like these made him wish his father was with him; he would definitely had have the answer to that problem.

"I need some help with this." Gohan decided that he would take some time away from the report by going downstairs and talking to his mother. Maybe she could help him figure it out.

"Mom?" He looked in the kitchen and saw no sign of her. He walked over to the living room and saw that she wasn't in there either. He walked back up the stairs to where his mother's room was and saw that she wasn't in there. The strange thing about it was that Goten wasn't in there like he was earlier on.

A yellow sticky note next to him caught his attention. Picking it up, he read what was written on it:

 _If you're reading this, I took Goten over to Bulma's to play with Trunks while I went grocery shopping. Hope you aren't goofing off instead of doing your assignment young man! If you need any help, you can go to Bulma's. See you soon._

 _Perfect_.. Now he couldn't ask his mother for help. Here he was, stuck on the first page of a ten paged report and he had no one to help him with it. Who else was there to turn to?

The imaginary light bulb above his head turned on, and he finally realized there was one person he could go to for help. Actually two people that could help him. First, he would go visit Piccolo up at the lookout and talk to him and see what he could get, then he would go to Krillin. Maybe later on he could even go to Bulma's and see what she had to say.

 **llllll**

The flight up to the lookout was about twenty minutes, a little longer than usual since his mind was so focused on his assignment. Landing on the ground at the lookout, Gohan took a look around to see if anyone was nearby.

"Hello?" he called out. Suddenly a figure walked out from the side. Gohan smiled as he saw who the person was.

"Long time no see, Piccolo." The Namekian smirked once he got closer to Gohan. It was amazing how much the boy grew over the years. Not only did he grow physically, but also mentally. Being thrown into life-threatening situations since he was a child could've easily turned him insane. But he stayed strong and fought through it all, despite having some troubles in the beginning. He would always have the upmost respect for his student.

"What's going on, kid? And what happened?" Piccolo asked him, just taking notice of how Gohan looked. His hair looked like he had been electrocuted, and he seemed to be slouching more than usual.

"Oh, well.. I've been kinda stressing out over some report my teacher gave me," Gohan replied, rubbing the back of his neck. Piccolo raised one eyebrow in question.

"A report about what?"

"I have to write about a report about an event that I've experienced that's changed me. He says it has to be ten pages and it's due on Monday." Piccolo scoffed to himself.

"Ten pages? I don't see why you have to do so much just for something like that. I don't get humans." Piccolo shook his head in disappointment. Why did humans like making things so complicated? If they just knew how to think things out, maybe the world wouldn't be such a bad place.

"I wanted to speak to you about something," Gohan told Piccolo, his voice becoming a bit more calm than before.

"Go on," was Piccolo's response.

"Since you've been like.. a father figure to me for a while now, and you've been there beside me with everything that I went through in life, so I was wondering, have I ever changed at any point when I was little?" Piccolo thought for a moment.

"Hmmm.. I'd say you've always stayed the same, even when times were rough. Though I would say that you've changed a little after the Cell Games." Gohan groaned out loud, confusing Piccolo.

"Why don't you just write about the Cell Games? People already know that you're the hero, so just go for that."

"That's the thing, the people at my school already saw my fight against Cell. I wanna do my report on something that they don't know about."

"I don't know, kid," Piccolo said honestly. "Maybe ask someone else. I haven't seen you change at all when you were young. You were always a crybaby." Although Gohan felt a bit disrespected at being called a crybaby, he found himself laughing.

"You're right Piccolo. I'll go ask Krillin and see if he can help." Gohan ran to the edge of the lookout, jumping off of it and flying off after saying goodbye to Piccolo. He was actually glad that he got to talk to Piccolo; he often found himself too busy or exhausted to visit him. He didn't get his problem solved, but it was always good to see old friends.

 **llllll**

It had already been five minutes since he landed at Roshi's private island and still no answer. Gohan had knocked on the door a couple of times, waiting for someone to open it up. Master Roshi definitely had to be inside the house, he heard him yelling at his TV. Probably watching something inappropriate.

He knocked on the door a bit harder his time, cracking it a little in the process. Roshi must've heard him knocking this time, because the volume from his TV was turned down.

"Krillin, go open the door!" he heard Roshi yell out to Krillin.

"I'm upstairs!" Krillin yelled back.

"Well I'm busy! I let you live here for free, the least you can do is open the door while I'm doing something!" Gohan laughed as he heard Roshi yell at the fitness girl on his TV once again.

After about two minutes, the door finally swung open. Krillin stood there a bit angry at the scenario.

"Oh hey Gohan, long time no see. How's it going pal?" His voice eased up, and his scowl turned into a small smile.

"I'm fine Krillin. Do you have a minute to talk?"

"Sure, I'm not busy like some people are," he turned his head to frown at Roshi, who was too busy yelling "You go get it girl!" at his TV, and occasionally stopping himself from getting a nosebleed. Krillin motioned for Gohan to come inside the house, and they both went upstairs to go speak to each other in peace.

When they got upstairs, they went inside Krillin's room and closed the door. They could still hear the shouts from downstairs, but they were faint.

"So, what's up Gohan? How's school going? Did you and that Videl girl take your relationship to the next level?" Krillin nudged Gohan on his shoulder and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Krillin, I came to talk about something serious," he replied, his face turning red from blushing so much. The bald monk had a bead of sweat sliding down his forehead. How did he ever become friends with a bunch of people who took everything so serious..?

"Alright alright.." Krillin sighed to himself.

"I have to do a ten paged report that's due on Monday on an event that I've experienced that has changed my life," he told the baldy.

"A ten paged report that's due on Monday? Sheesh, is that what people call education nowadays?"

"Sadly, yes," Gohan said. "I've already figured out what I plan on writing about, but I need to ask you something important."

"Since you've known me as a child, has there been any point where you felt that I've changed?"

"Let me think.." Krillin put a hand to his chin, trying to recall if Gohan had ever at one point in his life changed.

"Nope. No matters how bad things went, you were always a happy kid." Gohan's shoulder slumped in hopelessness.

"Why don't you go to Bulma? I'm sure she could help you." In all honesty, he didn't want to go to Bulma's now. He had already been flying to so many places today, and it was getting pretty tiresome. Plus, it was sundown which meant that his mom would be home any minute, and if she realized that he wasn't home diligently working, the assignment would be the least of his worries.

"I'll probably go to her house tomorrow. Thank you anyways, Krillin."

"No problem. You know, you can come back anytime to visit. It would be nice to talk to a man like myself that doesn't always think so dirty," Krillin referred to Master Roshi.

"I'll start visiting more often," he promised Krillin. He nodded in understanding, and opened his window for Gohan to fly out from.

"See you later, Krillin, tell Marron and 18 I said hi!" He flew out of the window, on his way back to his house.

Will he get an idea of how to start his ten paged report, and will he get it done on time? Not even Gohan could answer his own question.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 ** _Sunday Morning, 8:00 AM:_**

 _BEEP.. BEEP.. BEEP.. BEE-_

The alarm clock was quickly smashed before it could continue beeping. Gohan sighed as he stared down at his blank paper. He was running off of two hours sleep, had already been working on his paper since 3 AM, and still had nothing down. Matter of fact, for the past two days, this stupid ten-paged report was all he had been focused on. He even missed a couple of calls from Videl because of the damn thing. It was like agony, but not the type of agony you get while fighting an enemy that's stronger than you, but something much more terrible. To make things even worse for Gohan, he was now distracted by the smell of food coming from the kitchen. Pancakes to be exact. Great. Now how would he ever get the first page of his report finished?

As if things couldn't get any better for the boy, suddenly Goten walked in the room.

"Hey Gohan, Mom says – Whoa!" Goten got a bit surprised and even felt a little scared after catching how his older brother looked. His eyes were bloodshot red, as if he hadn't got a minute of rest, face was completely pale, his hair was tangled and all over the place, and his breathing was irregular. He looked like a zombie that he'd see in a horror movie.

"Gohan are you okay?" Goten asked, worried for him. It took Gohan a moment to realize that it was his younger brother talking to him and not his mind playing some kind of trick on him.

"Yeah I'm fine," he replied back, his voice barely audible from exhaustion.

"You don't look so good," Goten told him.

"I'm fine. Just tell Mom that I'm fine."

"But Mom says that she needs you downstairs for breakfast!" Gohan groaned to himself and slowly got out of his chair by his desk and walked downstairs to the dining room for breakfast.

"Good Morning Gohan." ChiChi heard her oldest son's low grumbling as he walked in the dining room, but had her back turned to him, so she couldn't see the horror that he currently looked like.

"Hnnnn," Gohan's reply was.

"Is everything okay dear?" Right after she asked him that, she turned around to face him and gasped in horror at his current state.

"Everything is fine, I'm fine." It seemed like he was repeating himself a million times.

"Look at you!" ChiChi yelled, "Did you get any sleep last night?" The amount of worry she was having made her voice crack a little.

"I've been working on my assignment since 3 AM and I've gotten nothing down on my paper," Gohan tug at his hair in frustration.

"Whats the point of this report?" He ranted to his mother, "What does this have to do with history?"

"Listen, how about you just take a break from the paper, you've been working on it for two days." She told him. A break would be nice, if he had at least gotten half of the report done. But since he had not even a word on the paper, he needed all the time he could get to finish this thing, especially now that he only had a day to complete it.

"I have to do a presentation on it tomorrow.." Gohan sighed once to himself and looked down at his food. "Well, how about you go to Bulma for some help?" ChiChi suggested, "She could probably figure something out."

"Right, I forgot about Bulma."

"But first, you have to eat your food. And after that, take a shower. You smell like Vegeta after one of his training sessions." Gohan laughed out loud, his mood obviously better than before.

"Thanks Mom, you know how to cheer me up." She gave a smile in response and sat down at the dining table with her two sons as they ate.

 **llllll**

Gohan was now at West City, standing in front of the dome building known as Capsule Corporation. It was actually a pretty good idea of going to Bulma's for help, especially knowing that she was the smartest person he knew. Krillin had also suggested that he go and ask Bulma for help, but with the ten-paged report as his main focus, he pushed it aside. Definitely wasn't a good idea for him to do.

Gohan knocked twice at the door and patiently waited for someone to answer. When the door flung open, Gohan had to resist laughing at what he saw a certain someone was wearing. A pink shirt with a whole bunch of random words on it, a pair of khaki shorts and some flip flops.

"Hey Ve..geta. What are.. you.. wearing?" It was becoming a real challenge for him not to laugh at Vegeta.

"It's what the woman wanted me to put on," he said to Gohan, "Now, tell me what you're doing here, boy."

"Is Bulma around to speak, I need her help with something." Vegeta harrumphed as he shook his head.

"I should've known you were only here to speak to the woman." Without any word, Vegeta walked away, leaving Gohan standing at the front door confused.

"Are you going to follow me to see her or what?" Vegeta called out. Gohan stepped into the house, and followed Vegeta to where Bulma was. He could've sworn he heard Vegeta mumble "idiot" to himself, but it really didn't matter.

The two walked to Bulma's room, where she was just finished putting on some makeup.

"The boy wanted to speak to you," Vegeta told her.

"Hey Gohan, its been a while. How are things going in school?" she asked him.

"Pretty good, and that's actually why I wanted to come here." He heard Vegeta grunt to himself, probably mad about something.

"Could you help me with my ten-paged report?"

"Sure kid, what is it about?"

"I have to write and do a presentation on an event that I have experienced that's changed me. I've decided that I'm going to write about all of the events that I've gone through as a kid, but I don't remember whether or not they've actually changed me."

"Writing? Pshhh," Bulma laughed, "Why write when you have someone as smart as me?" She joked.

"Bulma, you don't understand, this report is due tomorrow."

"Gohan, do you really believe that you're gonna be able to write ten pages in one day?"

 _She has a point. I can't write ten pages in one day,_ he thought to himself.

"Look, I'll help you with your little assignment. Since you wanna talk about what you've experienced as a child, how about I just create something that will do it for you." Gohan felt a tad bit uneasy about the idea, but he really had no other choice. He knew he couldn't write ten pages in one day without going nuts, and on top of that, he still couldn't figure out how much he'd change since he was young.

"Alright, can you have it by tonight?" he asked. Bulma nodded her head and gave him a thumbs up.

"No problem. But first me and Vegeta are gonna go to a restaurant and have a little time to ourselves." Gohan covered his mouth to hold his laughter and turned to look at Vegeta, who was standing by the door with his arms crossed and a large frown on his face.

"If you laugh that little report you're so worked up about isn't going to be your only problem." Vegeta uncrossed his arms to crack his knuckles to intimidate the half-breed.

"Oh really Vegeta? If I recall, when we last fought I made you tap out." Gohan smirked when he saw Vegeta turning red from anger. It was almost like he could see steam coming out from his ears.

"Insolent brat!" Vegeta shouted, balling his fists tight, "Don't you dare mock me!"

"WILL YOU TWO STOP IT!" Bulma intervened. As she looked at Vegeta, he could tell that her face clearly told him not to bullshit around with her.

"Go wait in my lab room," she ordered. Vegeta's eyes went slight wide in surprise of the sudbefore they narrowed once more.

"Who do you think I am, your slave? I'm not moving an inch," he retorted. Bad idea.

"Either you move and go to the lab room or I'll lock that precious Gravity Chamber of yours," she threatened. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Was she really that evil enough to do so?

"Tchh.." Vegeta stormed out of the room, mumbling to himself.

"Now you!" She pointed to the door, obviously telling Gohan to leave, "Go back home before Vegeta comes back in trying to fight you. It was already hard enough to get him to agree to go to a restaurant with me." Gohan nodded his head and gave an apology to Bulma.

"So, you're going to send it to my house when you finish?" he asked for confirmation.

"Mhm. Now shoo, shoo!" She waved her hand away. Gohan couldn't help but chuckle and listened to her order. His mood was a lot better than it was earlier on this morning. He was still worrying whether or not Mr. Note would actually accept his "report" if it wasn't typed, but it shouldn't be too bad. Right?

 **llllll**

Gohan stood awake for the entire night, wondering what Bulma was going to create for him. She had called him late last night to tell him that instead of sending it to his house when she was finished, she would go to the school herself to test it out. He still felt a bit worried on whether or not his teacher would actually allow him to do a presentation without even physically having the report to give to him.

"Gohan, you awake?" his brother asked from the door.

"Yeah, I'm up," he responded, getting out of his bed. He stretched, loosening up his muscles, grabbed his normal school clothes and headed straight to the bathroom. He immediately went to the mirror and noticed that his eyes were still red and puffy, most likely from the lack of sleep he had gotten in the previous three nights. After doing his usual bathroom routine, he went downstairs to where his mother was just putting out some breakfast for them.

"Morning Gohan," ChiChi greeted as she saw him walking down the stairs.

"Morning," he greeted in return.

"Did you get any sleep?" she asked him. He didn't need to answer her once she got a good look at him.

"Look at you, you look like you haven't gotten a good night's rest in ages," ChiChi sighed as she continued. "Why do you continue to worry about the assignment if Bulma told you that she would help?" Gohan shrugged.

"I guess me being nervous about it kept me awake all night." He sat in his seat and began eating the breakfast in front of him.

"So, did Bulma tell you what exactly she was going to make?"

"Mmm.." Gohan swallowed the food he had in his mouth. "No, she hasn't. All she told me was that she was going to test it at the school during my presentation."

"Okay, well good luck with it.." The rest of the time they had sitting at the table was in silence, and soon enough it was time for Gohan to leave for school.

"Bye guys, I'll see you later!" he shouted as he left the house.

"We love you, good luck today at school!" she called out to him.

 **llllll**

Instead of landing in front of his school like Gohan usually did, he landed by an alley a couple of blocks away from the building. It's not that he needed to hide his ability to fly anymore, practically everyone knew that there were people capable of that ability. He just needed some time to walk and think about the situation. What if his Mr. Note didn't allow him to do a presentation without a written copy of the report? He was the most strict teacher in the school after all, so that was a possibility. Or what if Bulma never shows up to his school at all? He never doubted Bulma's word, but anything could happen. He wouldn't know what to say or do if the latter came true.

Within minutes he was standing in front of his school's building. Sighing to himself, he stepped inside. At least he had until the end of the day to think about his what if scenarios. Or so he thought he did.

"Gohan!" A voice called his name just as he was about to enter his first class. He automatically knew it was Videl's voice.

"Hey Videl, what's up?" he asked.

"I'm glad I caught you in time," she said. "Apparently Mr. Note convinced our teachers to cancel classes today for the presentation. He wants us to go to the gymnasium right now."

"What!?" Gohan shouted in shock. "How did he get every teacher to call off class?" He knew for a fact at least his Math teacher would've protested. She would always go nuts when someone interrupted her class. So how did he get her to cancel class?

"I have no idea. All I know is that we have no class today," she told him. "By the way, where's your report?"

"I never wrote it," he responded in shame. "I went to Bulma's for help and she told me she would make something and bring it here so that I didn't have to write the report out. "

"You do know that Mr. Note is the toughest teacher in the school, he's going to fail you."

"I know.." Gohan smacked his forehead and ran his hand down his face in despondency. "God, I feel so lazy now."

"Well, the only thing for you to do now is hope that Bulma actually comes. Come, let's go to the gymnasium now before we get marked for being late."

 **llllll**

All of their classmates were already seated on the bleachers once they got there. Many of them were talking to each other about the presentation, some of them even making bets on who they felt would fail. The ones that weren't talking sat in silence, nervous on whether or not they would pass.

"Yoo-hoo!" Erasa's loud voice yelled out to Gohan and Videl. She got up out of her spot on the bleachers next to Sharpner and waved her hand to them. The two walked over to where they were and sat down and greeted each other.

"Are you guys ready for the big presentation?" Erasa spoke.

"Yep, I'm ready," Sharpner replied. "The event I chose was a pretty crazy one, what about you guys?"

"Mine was crazy. And I mean reallllly crazy," Erasa told them.

"I don't know. I guess mine was weird," Videl said.

"So what about you Gohan?"

"Uhh.."

"Hey, where's your report?" Erasa questioned.

"Well I didn't necessarily.."

"I bet yours is gonna be about something crazier than the Cell Games!" Erasa cut him off before he could finish.

"Um, I.."

"Psssh," He was cut off again, this time by Sharpner. "That's impossible. Nothing could be crazier than the Cell Games."

"I didn't write the report." Sharpner and Erasa looked at him in disbelief.

"Huh?" They both said in unison.

"I said I didn't write the report," Gohan repeated. The two had to blink a couple of times to make sure this was reality. Sharpner was the first to realize this, and he began to laugh, more in surprise than in humor.

"Oh man, Brains out of all people was the one who didn't do the report." He wiped a tear from his eye.

"You didn't write the report?" Erasa had to ask one more time.

"No, I didn't."

"So that means you can't do the presentation and Mr. note is gonna fail you!"

"No, I can still do the presentation it's just that.. Lets just say that it's going to be a bit different."

"AHEM." Mr. Note immediately got the attention of the students. "I hope you all did your reports and are ready to do a presentation on it, because it will count as 60% of your final grade." He had a cocky smirk on his face.

"Since I am not the one to waste time, let's get started. When I call your name, you will give me your ten-paged report, stand at the center of the gymnasium and begin your presentation." He began looking around the gymnasium, looking for a victim to pick on. He smiled when he found the perfect one.

"Tommy." The red-headed boy named Tommy flinched in fear when he heard his name get called. He took a deep breath and got up from his seat, holding his paper tight through his shaky hands. After giving it to he teacher, he walked over to the center of the gymnasium to begin his presentation.

"Uhhh.." He started off nervously. "T-the event I c-chose for m-my p-presentation was t-the.." He looked over to Mr. Note, who had his arms crossed with a look of dissatisfaction on his face. Tommy gulped down his throat to try and calm himself down.

"I.."

"Go take your seat," Mr. Note told him.

"What?"

"Go take your seat!" he yelled. "You've failed for this semester." Tommy hung his head in shame and took his seat on the bleachers. If the kids weren't scared about this before, they definitely were now.

"When you come up here, you better be straightforward while you are presentation or you will receive an F. I am tired of all of the games."

"Now, the next person to present will be.. Miss Angela." She got up out of her seat, a look of worry and stress on her face. She went up to Mr. Note to tell him that her sister ripped her report as she was doing it.

"Go sit, you've received an F for the semester," he simply told her.

"Jeez, he's a lot tougher today than he ever was," Erasa whispered to her friends.

"I know, he's really taking this serious," Sharpner said.

"Are you okay Gohan?" Videl asked him. Although he was having an extreme amount of anxiety, he made it seem like he wasn't and replied with a nod of his head. He looked towards the entrance of the gymnasium, now worried if Bulma would actually come on time before he would fail the class.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Two hours into the presentation, and more than half of the class had already went. Surprisingly, out of all of the students that went up to present, almost all of them had passed, including Erasa and Sharpner. So far, only four people had failed the report and would have to go to summer school at the end of the semester.

"Our next presenter will be.." Mr. Note looked around the bleachers and landed his eyes on the raven haired girl. "Miss Satan." Videl quickly got out of her seat and handed her paper to the teacher, before walking to the center of the gymnasium.

"Ahem.." She cleared her throat before talking. "The event I chose for my report was the Cell Games." Some students scoffed when they heard that she was going to speak about the Cell Games, knowing that her father lied to them for seven years about it.

"I know that my father really wasn't the one to beat Cell like he claimed he did, but that event still changed my life forever. After the broadcast ended and the world found out that my father supposedly beat Cell, I made it a goal to become just as strong and brave as my father was. I started to train more than I ever did at the time, even going days without rest. When I turned 13, that's when I decided to help the police force out with crimes that was going on around the city. I did everything I could to make my father proud of me, because he was my role model. When we watched the Cell Games and saw that my father really wasn't the person he said he was, it broke my heart. Even to this day I still feel heart broken about it. I am genuinely sorry that my father has lied to you guys and I am sorry that he stole the credit that you deserved, Gohan. Thank You." The class clapped and cheered as Videl headed back to her seat next to Gohan. Mr. Note was impressed throughout her presentation. It was short and sweet, nothing too much, nothing less. He honestly had a soft spot for Videl; with everything that's been going on with her father for the past four months had to be stressful for her. It was sad that there were still some people that took their anger for Hercule out on her.

"Thank You for that wonderful presentation, Miss Videl. I assure you that we all accept your apology, and have no hard feelings to you." After his comment to Videl, he went back to his more serious side.

"Now, the next presenter will be.." He made eye contact with the boy sitting next to Videl. He broke out a small smile knowing that the boy he would choose was a star student and would never let him down.

"Mr. Son, come up to present," he told Gohan. Getting up from the bleachers, the Saiyan teenager began to sweat nervously as all eyes landed on him. Many of the students were anxious to hear what crazy story Gohan was going to tell slowly began to walk over to Mr. Note. He had no excuse to why he never wrote his report, and on top of that Bulma hadn't even showed up yet. Things were going real bad for him at this moment.

Mr. Note's small smile suddenly turned into a frown when he realized that Gohan had no paper to hand in.

"Mr. Son, where is your report?" he asked, hoping that one of his best students somehow forgot it on the bleachers, or was playing some kind of joke on him.

"I didn't do my report," Gohan confessed, not even wanting to look up from the gym floor to see his teacher's reaction. Mr. Note took a huge breath in frustration and pinched his forehead.

"Please tell me you're joking, Mr. Son," he said. "Please tell me that you did your report, Mr. Son." His voice raised a bit.

"No sir.. I didn't do the report." Mr. Note swallowed down his throat as he came to the reality that his star student had actually let him down.

"Well then.. I didn't think I would ever have to say this to you, but Mr. Son, you have failed." Gohan sighed to himself in shame and nodded his head unconsciously as he began to walk to his seat. The whole gymnasium was silent, and the students, with the exception of his two friends and his girlfriend were all shocked that the smartest student in the class ended up failing for the semester.

"Hold on!" A voice shouted out of nowhere. Everyone turned to the direction to where they heard the voice from, and gasped in surprise when they saw Bulma walking towards them, carrying what seemed to be a remote in her hand.

"Sorry I'm late," she told Gohan. "I didn't know that your class would be here in the gymnasium until one of the kids in the hallway told me."

"It's fine Bulma, you came just in time." Bulma turned to face Gohan's teacher, who had his jaw flung open to the ground.

"M-M-Mrs. Briefs!?" he exclaimed. "What brings you here to Orange Star High?"

"I'm here for my godson, Gohan. He told me that he needed help writing a report, so I promised that I would make him something so that he didn't need to write it out. Is that fine?" Mr. Note quickly nodded his head, and Bulma smiled.

"Perfect. Oh, and please don't call me Mrs. Briefs, I hate that formal stuff. You can just call me Bulma." Mr. Note, who had nothing else to say just quickly nodded his head once more.

The students also were at a loss of words, still trying to figure out how they never knew that Gohan was the godson of the World-Famous scientist, Bulma.

"Dude!" Sharpner called out to Gohan as he walked over to him, alongside Erasa and Videl. "Why didn't you tell us that you knew Bulma Briefs!" Gohan shrugged his shoulders.

"You never asked, so I never brought it up," he simply stated.

"She's even prettier in person!" Erasa shouted. Bulma, who was tying to escape from the crowd of students surrounding her and asking for her autograph finally managed to wriggle her through them to speak to Gohan.

"So Gohan, are these your friends?" Bulma asked him.

"Yep. This is my friend, Erasa," he introduced Erasa first. Bulma extended her hand to shake Erasa's, which she gladly complied.

"It's nice to meet you, Erasa," Bulma said to her.

"I can't believe I'm shaking hands with the co-owner of Capsule Corporation!" Erasa giggled.

"This is my other friend, Sharpner," he introduced Sharpner next. Bulma went to shake his hand like she did with Erasa's.

"It's nice to meet you, Sharpner." Sharpner nervously shook Bulma's hand.

"h-h.. hi.." Sharpner managed to stutter out.

"What's wrong Sharpner, I thought you told me you could win Bulma over with your awesome charm, so why are you so nervous now?" Erasa joked. Sharpner turned red from embarrassment and anger.

"Shut up Erasa!" he retorted. Bulma couldn't help but chuckle at the banter going on between the two. It kind of reminded her of herself and Vegeta for some odd reason.

"So I assume that this must be your girlfriend, Videl," Bulma said.

"That's right, this is Videl," he replied with a smile.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Wow, she's pretty just like you told me she was, Gohan." Videl blushed, surprised that Gohan actually spoke that way about her to Bulma.

"Thanks."

"So Bulma, what did you make?" Gohan wondered.

"Well, I made this little thing here." She showed him a small machine, along with a remote and small chip.

"What's all of that for?"

"We're gonna go in your memories," she told him. Gohan quirked an eyebrow.

"My memories?" he questioned.

"Yes. As your presentation, we're going to show your class your memories."

"Wait, so that means we're going to actually see everything that happened to Gohan?" Sharpner chimed in.

"Yep." Sharpner eyes lit up in excitement and he began to jump up and down like a schoolgirl.

"That's awesome! I'm actually gonna see the Cell Games in person!"

"Woah, relax there. Gohan told me before that he didn't want his presentation on the Cell Games, so we probably won't be seeing that. But you'll see a whole lot of other cool things." She spoke to Mr. Note for confirmation, and he allowed for her to take the entire class along with him on a journey to Gohan's memories.

"So class, instead of doing a presentation about an event that changed Gohan's life, I'm going to show you the events for yourself, sound cool?" The class cheered in excitement in response.

"How are you going to show them to us?" a girl asked. Bulma simply pointed to the machine.

"I'm going to place a chip that's connected to the machine on to Gohan's head, then once I press the button on this remote, it'll transport this entire gymnasium into Gohan's memories."

"Huh? How is that possible? You can't magically transport us to someone's memories using a machine, it's impossible," a student debated.

"You really think it's impossible?" Bulma smirked. "Gohan, lets do this." She placed the chip onto Gohan's forehead, and walked over to the machine and typed in a couple of words on it.

"Everyone, grab on to one another and shut your eyes tight." They all listened, grabbing each other and closed their eyes tight.

"Now Gohan, this may sting a bit, but it'll only be for a second. Are you ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready Bulma." She gave one swift nod of her head before pressing the button on the remote. Gohan felt the room spin, and like she said, a quick sting on his forehead. The spinning stopped a couple of seconds later, and everyone opened their eyes. Looking around, it was obvious that they were no longer at the gymnasium. In fact, they weren't even inside of the school anymore. They were.. on an island? It looked like an island, but why was there a house that belonged to someone named "Kame" in the middle of it?

"Bulma, where are we at?" a student asked her.

"We are inside Gohan's memories."

 **llllll**

The students looked around the area in awe. They were completely stunned over the fact that in the flash of a second, they were actually inside of their classmate's memories. Even the kid who at first doubted Bulma was speechless.

"Welcome to his memories, class!" Bulma spoke with glee in her voice.

"Are we really inside of his memories?" a girl asked, mainly to herself rather than to Bulma.

"That's right, we are." Bulma pointed to the house with "Kame" written near the top of it. "That house right there, that's the house of Master Roshi, the Turtle Hermit."

"Are you for real!?" the teacher, Mr. Note exclaimed. He had read a lot about the Turtle Hermit while he was in Graduate school, and even more recently as a history teacher. There wasn't too much that he learned about him, mainly due to the fact that it had been decades since anyone had seen the Turtle Hermit, and they assumed that he was no longer alive.

"Yes sir, the Turtle Hermit lives in that house," Bulma replied with a smile. She was glad that people had started to recognize Roshi more. Ever since Hercule had been exposed, the world had become fascinated with the style of the Turtle Hermit. Even though Roshi was a total creep, it was better to have people show respect him rather than to a liar and a showboat.

"By the way, Bulma," Gohan spoke. "Where in my memories are we exactly?" he asked.

"Hmmm.. We should be at the day that I first met you, so I'm gonna say around 13 years ago." Gohan remembered that day clearly. Not only was it the day he first met Bulma, but it was also the day he was kidnapped by his insane, bloodthirsty Uncle, Raditz. It was from that day on that he went from living a normal life with his parents to a life filled with adventure.

He continued to look around the area until he noticed that a yellow cloud with 2 people sitting on it was quickly descending near where he was standing. The cloud flew off as the younger Goku jumped off of it, carrying a smaller Gohan in his arms. Quickly realizing that it was him as a child riding the nimbus with his father, he froze in his spot, not knowing what to do.

"Don't worry Gohan, this is a simulator, so they won't be able to see you, watch," Bulma walked up to where Goku and the younger Gohan was standing and stood in front of them, yelling as she waved her hands frantically. The two had no reaction, but continued to smile, looking past her.

"Whoa, so you mean that whatever we do, they can't see or hear us?" a student asked, astonished.

"Not only that, watch this," Bulma moved foward to poke Goku in his face, but instead of her finger making contact with him, it went through him. Once again, everyone was at an complete loss of words.

"Mrs. Briefs, I-I mean Bulma, how ever did you manage to create such a device that is capable of doing this?" Mr. Note inquired.

"I surprise myself sometimes," she replied with a chuckle.

 _The door to "Kame's House" suddenly opened, and out came Bulma, alongside with the short, nose-less, bald guy they knew as Krillin, and the great old Master Roshi._

 _"Goku!" they all said in unison._

 _"Hi!" Goku greeted them._

 _"Huh? Who's the kid?" the younger Bulma asked him._

 _"Are you trying to earn some extra cash babysitting or something?" Krillin wondered._

 _Goku looked at Gohan for a second, a smile on his face. "He's my son. Pretty wild, huh?"_ Bulma couldn't help but to burst out laughing at her younger self's reaction to finding out that Goku had a kid. Gohan, on the other hand just shook his head at her.

"Why were you guys so shocked about that? Videl asked, clearly confused.

"The thought of Goku having a baby was kind of mind-blowing to us at the time," she said, calming herself down. "I mean, if you knew him, you wouldn't have expected Goku to know anything about sex and all of that mess. Shoot, I didn't even think he knew about the lady parts."

"Bulma, can you please not talk about this now?" Gohan pleaded, his face turning a bright red. Bulma rolled her eyes at him in response.

"Oh please, Gohan. It'll be soon when you and Videl will start having the baby thoughts." She smirked when she saw that Gohan's face become brighter, along with Videl's.

 _"Alright, introduce yourself," Goku told the smaller Gohan as he set him on the ground. The young boy nervously looked at his father, then to the group of three in front of him._

 _"Hello.. everyone," the young child bowed._

 _"Hello," the three bowed in response. Roshi looked up to see if everyone was finished with the introduction, but quickly put his head back down when he realized that the other two weren't finished with the small introduction._

 _"This is Gohan," Goku told them._

 _"Gohan? So I see that you named your son after your grandfather, did ya?" Master Roshi asked._

 _"Uh huh," Goku grinned, as he began to have memories of his grandfather._

 _"Well, that's good. He's a fine looking boy, I'm sure your grandfather would've been proud." As Roshi spoke, the sea turtle that lived with him moved closer to Gohan, making him clinch on to his father's leg out of fear._

 _"Hey Gohan, how old are you?" Bulma asked, crouching down so that she met his height._

 _"Umm.." Gohan quickly used his fingers to count to 4, holding up 4 fingers to show her his age. "I'm 4 in a half."_ This scene caused many of the students to go "aw," mainly the girls.

 _"Are you gonna be a brave fighter like your daddy when you grow up?"_

 _"Well.. Chi Chi doesn't let Gohan train, she said she'd rather have him grow up studying books to become a scholar one day," Goku told her, scratching the back of his neck._

 _"A scholar? That sounds nice," Bulma responded._

 _"It's amazing how much you've changed, Goku," Krillin complimented. Goku was about to reply when suddenly he felt a negative energy nearby. He sharply turned his head to the direction where he felt the strange energy come from._

 _"Guys, I have a feeling something bad is headed our way." The four looked at him, confusion written on their faces._

 _"What do you mean, what's going on, Goku?" Roshi questioned._

 _"There's someone coming straight for us," he responded, not taking his eyes off of the spot where he was feeling the negativity._

 _"Someone coming for us? Goku this is a remote island no one can-" Krillin stopped short as he also began to feel this abnormal energy._

 _"Oh man, you're right. I feel someone headed straight towards where we are."_

 _"Are you guys sure that someone is coming?" Bulma asked the two with worry in her face._

 _"I'm positive. I've never felt an energy like this before," he said. Bulma then crossed her arms and scowled, trying to figure out why they were so worried when there was nothing up in the sky._

 **llllll**

 _The tension picked up when suddenly the winds grew more powerful, the leaves from the trees beginning to fly everywhere. The group remained silent as Goku focused on the spot he was looking at. Only seconds later did he see someone up in the sky, descending towards them._

 _"Look, up there!" he pointed. They all looked and saw that there was a man flying down to them, faster than a bullet._

 _"Who is that?"_

 _"I sure hope it's not Piccolo," Krillin uttered. The man finally came into full view, landing right in front of where Goku was. The mysterious man had gravity defying hair that was similar to the present Gohan and Goku's, but a lot longer, wore battle armor, and had a look of trouble in his face. He stared at the group in front of him, a frown on his face. What they didn't know was that he was currently reading their power levels, trying to see who was the strongest among the group._

 _"So we meet again," the man spoke, laughing maniacally. "My my, you've grown up so much, Kakarot."_ The students, all bewildered to who he was referring to looked to Gohan to explain everything.

"Who's that?" Sharpner asked him. Gohan didn't respond to the question, only glaring at the man, balling his fists tight as if he was getting ready to fight.

"Gohan, who's that?" Erasa repeated the question. He balled his fists even tighter, his knuckles becoming white, and his breathing hitched as he responded..

"That's my Uncle, Raditz."


	4. Story Update

Hey guys, wow it's been a while since I've wrote anything on here. For those who follow this story and were hoping for this to be an actual chapter.. I'm sorry, it isn't. To make a long story short, the past year or so has been hectic for me, and its gonna be getting worse soon. So I've decided that I'm going to stop writing in general, which means this story will be ending a lot earlier than expected. I want to thank each and every person that has shown support to this story and my other stories, whether it was by favoriting, following, or leaving a review. I appreciate all of your positivity!


End file.
